The Brycen Journals
by Pandafan91
Summary: This is a story diving deeper into the Journals that Brycen has left behind for Po. Going as far back to Brycen's first day as a member of the Master's Council, to his growing friendship between Po's Parent's, Chong and Xiu. All the way up to his final days with little Xiao Ying. An add-on to "A Legend is Born: The Dragon Warrior, Hero Or Avenger"
1. The Fist Day

**Hey everyone. Like the summary says, this is just a story that dives deeper into the Journals Brycen left behind for Po back in A Legend Is Born: Hero Or**** Avenger**, **so if you haven't read the series I recommend doing so. In these Journals, we will see Brycen's experiences from his first day joining the Master's Council, to his final days with Xiao Ying. Hope you like them, and I'm sorry to say I will not be updating this one very regularly. I just had this idea in my head and wanted to get it started. but my main focus will be on my KFP series and then a couple of other projects. hope you understand and you can find these enjoyable. Enjoy the Read**

* * *

**The Brycen Journals**

_An Add on to "__A legend is Born: Hero or Avenger__"_

_Created by Pandafan91_

**Chapter 1**

**The First Day**

Brycen had woken up that morning after a restless night of sleep. As the Black Bear sat forward, he looked around the chamber that he was to call his new home, since he really didn't take a good look the night before, being so exhausted from his journey with Master Oogway the day before. There was the large bed he was sleeping in against the wall in the center of the room, a desk set up to the right side of the room, with several scrolls sitting on top of it filled with some Kung Fu techniques that Rhino had left him last night. To the left there was a large washtub for him to bathe in, and a wardrobe against the left wall. There was also a trunk at the foot of his bed filled with Blankets and other amenities for the colder nights. Brycen swung his legs out of the bed and walked over to the window. As he opened it he gazed out into the great city below him. "Wow…now THIS is a view I could get used to." Brycen muttered as he looked down into the Great Gongmen City.

He could see many of the shops near the palace, and many of their shopkeepers opening up their doors, ready to start another day of business. To his right, he could see the firework factory smoking away, as he watched some fireworks getting tested out on the open water out behind it. His attention was then drawn to the courtyard below, as he watched Master Thundering Rhino instructing Master Croc and…a White Peacock? "Must be his majesties son, Lord Shen…perhaps I should go and introduce myself." Brycen said to himself. And with that, Brycen closed his window and went over to pick up his Black Master's vest with the Chinese Character for Bear etched in silver embroidery, that laid at the foot of his bed. He had already slept in his black pants with the matching silver trim the night before and after strapping on his Steel Armbands, and bringing his father's necklace out over his vest for him to display proudly, Brycen picked up his Black iron bow staff, and slung it over his shoulder.

He was just about to leave when there was a knock at his door. Brycen then walked over to it and opened the door to reveal a palace Antelope servant. "Good Morning Master, I trust you slept well last night?" Brycen merely scratched the back of his head saying "Not really…new place and all. Can I help you…um…?" The Servant then straightened up saying "Forgive me Master, my name is Ting, and I have been assigned to be your personal servant." Brycen then frowned saying "Forgive me Ting, but I do not require a servant, I am not the type to have someone just work for me out of the blue." Ting then frowned saying "I'm sorry again Master…but you see…the Emperor himself assigned me to you so…I'm afraid I have no choice." Brycen sighed for a moment. This was all just a bit much for him. He had just gotten here and was already given a huge room to sleep in, and incredible training ground to train in with three new sparing partners, and now he had a servant?

After a moment Brycen looked at the antelope saying "Tell you what Ting, how about instead of being my servant…you're my…assistant. Will that suffice?" Ting was shocked but smiled as she nodded her head saying "Of course Master. Would you care for some breakfast?" Brycen then noticed the tray she carried and lifted the tray lid. Underneath were some dumplings, some Oolong tea, and a few slices of bread with some fruit. "Actually, this looks great. But uh, are you bringing breakfast to me every day?" Ting then nodded as she said "Yes Master." as she brought the tray inside his room and set it down on a table in the corner. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" Brycen shook his head no saying "No, I think that will be all Ting, I don't want to impose." Ting then said, "It truly is no bother Master, it is my job after all." And with that, Ting then bowed to Brycen, but before leaving, she stopped at the door saying, "I'll be back for the tray later, so you can just leave it in here." and with that she was gone.

After Brycen ate his breakfast he left his room and began to descend the stairs of the Palace. Eventually he made it outside where Lord Shen and Master Croc had stopped sparing, as Master Croc stood victorious over Shen with his saw blade aimed at the peacock, who has his own sword thrown to the side. "Excellent work Master Croc." Rhino congratulated his pupil, as Croc sheathed his saw blade, bowed to his mentor, and then walked forward to help up Lord Shen. As the Croc helped Shen to his feet, Shen broke free of his grip and scoffed "You got lucky Master Croc." This resulted in Croc wearing a frown, as Rhino spoke out saying. "Forgive me Lord Shen, but you left yourself open on many occasions during that last bout. You must always be aware of your surroundings in a battle; it could mean the difference between life and death." Shen then grumbled a "Yes Master." when a new voice was heard from behind Brycen. "Master Rhino is correct Shen, and he knows best; you would do well to listen to him."

Everyone turned to see the Emperor, a blue peacock, walking towards them. Rhino and the others also took note of Brycen just then as Shen bowed saying "Good Morning Father, I trust you are well this day?" the emperor gave him a small smile saying "For now…but the day is young my son." The emperor then turned to Brycen asking, "I trust your first night in the palace was enjoyable Master Brycen?" Brycen bowed saying "Yes your Majesty, it was most accommodating." Brycen lied as he stood before the ruler of Gongmen city. The emperor smiled saying "Excellent, Master Rhino, I trust you will be instructing Brycen on his duties to the city, today?" Rhino then nodded his head saying "Of course, your excellency, right after some morning training." And with that the Emperor bowed to the Masters saying "Then I shall leave you to it." And with that the blue peacock left. Shen then said "Well I believe that's enough punishment for me for one day. I shall retire to my chambers. Lots of work to do." and with that Shen picked up his sword and as he passed him, Brycen bowed to the peacock. Shen just ignored him though, and continued on to the palace.

Brycen then made his way over to Croc and Rhino asking "Exactly what kind of work is Lord Shen involved with?" Croc then answered "No one really knows to be honest. Something about creating a new firework of some sort. He has always marveled them since he was a child, and wants to make his father proud." Rhino then interjected "Enough about Shen though, We shall train now, and later, Brycen and I will spend some time in the Councils Chambers." Brycen then asked as he looked around the courtyard "Where is Master Storming Ox?" Croc then chuckled saying "Probably still licking his wounds from the beating you gave him yesterday." Rhino then scowled at Croc as the reptile clammed up saying "Forgive me Master." Rhino then turned to Brycen saying "I have sent Storming Ox into the city to speak with the merchants in the square, he will not be joining us today. Today you will spar with Master Croc." Brycen bowed to Rhino saying "Yes sir." As he took his place across the courtyard from Croc, who brandished his Saw blade. "I warn you Master Brycen, I'm much quicker than Ox." Brycen nodded as he took note of the club attached to Crocks swaying tail saying "Considered me warned, Master Croc." As Brycen withdrew his staff and entered a fighting stance. Rhino looked to both Masters and then slammed the bottom of his hammer to the ground shouting "Begin!"

Croc was quick to lunge for Brycen as he brought his saw blade forward in a thrust. But Brycen parried the attack with his staff and stepped to the right. As they fought, Rhino kept calling out "Excellent Brycen. Croc, watch your form. Good." Brycen had just parried another one of Croc's slashes, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Croc's tail launch towards him. He had been waiting for Croc to use that tail club of his and so he used his staff to vault up into the air, flying over the tail. As he began to descend down upon Croc, he brought his leg around in a spin kick and launched Croc back a ways, rolling on the ground. Croc tried to shake the stars out of his head and looked around for his sword. Once he saw it a few feet away, he tried to go for it, only to have Brycen step on the blade as he aimed his staff right between Croc's eyes. Brycen Smirked at the Croc, who lowered his head in defeat as Rhino declared "Winner, Brycen."

Brycen then sheathed the staff into its holster on his back and picked up Croc's saw blade, while extending his paw to help the crocodile up. Once Croc was on his feet, Brycen handed him his sword handle first saying "You're right Master Croc, You are much quicker than Storming Ox. I actually had to keep an eye on that tail of yours." Croc then released a sigh, Your words are kind Brycen…but I was ultimately defeated. I shall learn from this match, and become stronger from it!" Rhino then stepped forward saying "Well said Master Croc." He then looked to both Brycen and Croc Saying "Continue your training, I shall retire to the councils Chambers. "when you are finished, Brycen, I want you to join me." both masters bowed as Rhino left. Brycen then looked to Croc, asking "Ready for round two?" Croc nodded his head saying "Indeed." and with that, the two took up ready stances, and began anew.

A few hours passed and eventually Brycen made his way into the Councils Chambers. It was there, that Rhino spent hours going over Brycen's duties as a fellow Councilman. After a while though, the two Masters were leaving the Chamber. "And those shall become your responsibilities until you've become accustomed to them. do you have any questions?" Brycen was carrying a few scrolls under his arms saying "I believe I understand Master Rhino…though, I have to ask. Why bring in a fourth Master to your council? Why not just ask Lord Shen to join it? Surely it would be good preparation for the day he takes his father's throne." Rhino sighed as he said "Unfortunately…the Emperor feels Young Shen is not up to the task of ruling the people. And as he gets on in his age, more and more duties are brought to us. Which is fine, it I why we are here in the first place, to assist the Emperor. But because of all the extra work, we felt the idea of an additional member would be beneficial, so I asked Master Oogway to search for a suitable candidate, and he found you." Brycen then asked as they made his way to his room. But are you sure I am the right choice? I mean…I am not as experienced in politics as you and the other Master's not to mention I appear to be the youngest of your order. Will the people truly accept me?"

Rhino smiled as they stopped outside Brycen's room saying "Master Brycen, I have no doubt that you will do well here in Gongmen city. Oogway sees great potential within you and I am inclined to believe him. Plus, I have a feeling that you are EXACTLY the kind of man I need for some of the new duties I will bestow upon you after being here for a time." Brycen didn't know what he meant by that but he bowed to the Master all the same. "Thank you Master Rhino. I feel assured to have your confidence in me. I will do my best not to fail you." Rhino nodded his head saying " I believe you will stay true to your word Master Brycen, I shall leave you to your Chambers tonight. Rest well, for tomorrow you and Master Croc shall venture into the city, so that you can get a good understanding for your new home. Good Night Master Brycen." And with that Rhino bowed and headed down the hall to his own chambers.

Brycen opened his door and locked it behind him. After setting his scrolls down on his desk, Brycen set his staff down on the side leaning up against his bed, and plopped down on it. "Man, what a day." he then fiddled with the Iron stone necklace with a black bear paw etched into it, that was hanging around his neck, as he whispered "Father…I hope I can do this…I wish you were here to guide me through this new life." And with that Bryce sat forward and walked over to his desk. After setting the scrolls aside, he grabbed a blank scroll and began to write a letter to his mother back home, telling her of his arrival in the city, and that he was doing well. He had just finished and rolled up the scroll when he heard a knock at his door. Quickly, Brycen answered it to see Ting holding another tray of food saying "Good Evening Master, I brought you some dinner. Can I bring it in?" Brycen nodded saying "Of course, just set it on the table please." After setting down the tray, Ting then asked Brycen, "Is there anything else you require Master?"

Brycen shook his head at first, but then thought, "Actually…is there any way I can have this scroll delivered tonight?" as Brycen handed her the scroll for his mother, Ting took it saying, Of course Master, I shall have one of the palace messenger geese send it right away!" Brycen nodded his head saying "I'd appreciate that Ting, thank you." and with that, Ting was gone. After eating his meal, Brycen then walked back over to to his desk. After reading two of the scrolls Rhino had given him to study, Brycen blew out the candle and took off his Black Vest. He then lied down on his bed, and before falling asleep he whispered to himself as he looked up at the moon through his open window, "What a day…zzzzz"

* * *

**And there you have the first entry. Like I said, this is just a side project and will not have my complete focus. But I will add a new entry from time to time. Anyway, thanks for reading ad remember...**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Humility is the Mark of a True Hero

**Here's Chapter 2. glad to see a few people are interested in this project. like I said, I won't update this frequently but I never leave a project unfinished. so bear with me. Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Humility is the Mark of a True Hero**

A week had passed and Brycen was now walking the Palace corridor on his way to his room, his arms holding several scrolls he had borrowed from the palace Archives. One thing his father had always taught him as his Master, was that anytime you were going somewhere new, you should always learn as much about the place as you could, and that's exactly what Brycen was doing in his free time. Between his training with Masters Croc and Ox, who as a team actually proved to be a challenge against Brycen for sure, and his constant learning of his new duties and responsibilities as a new Councilman, he rarely had much free time to himself. Although Rhino assured him that once he settled into his duties, that would indeed change. He was just approaching his room when he noticed Master Croc leaning against the wall next to his door.

As Brycen approached the Master, he bowed without dropping his scrolls and asked, "Greetings Master Croc, what can I do for you?" as the Black Bear slowly opened his door and walked into his chambers, placing the scrolls down on his desk. Croc took note of the dozens of scrolls littering the room and then turned to look at Brycen with a raised eyebrow. "Someone seems like they've been busy. Master Brycen, what is all this?" as Croc picked up a scroll that was sitting on the table near the door. Brycen chuckled as he explained, "Well, some of these are Kung Fu techniques that Master Rhino has given to me to study, but the majority of them came from the Palace Archives." Croc then asked in slight interest, "The Archives? Just what have you been reading my friend?" Brycen then began to straighten up his room, he never was one to keep his room clean As a cub, his mother would hound him about that for years, yet it never usually did any good, not until his Master began to threaten him with extra training. "Just reading up on Gongmen's history, learning all I can about it. I've always found history to be a fascinating subject. We can learn so much simply by looking upon what has already happened." Brycen finished as he turned to face the Crocodile Master.

Croc nodded his head saying "That is true indeed. At any rate, I have come to take you in to see the city." Brycen then fidgeted. He had been trying to avoid going into the city for the past week now, always coming up with some excuse as to why he couldn't go. Rhino wanted him to tour the city on his second day, yet Brycen managed to push it off. "I don't think I'm up for it today Master Croc. Perhaps another time." as Brycen began to pick up a scroll dating back to the earliest settlement of Gongmen City; Croc took the scroll from him and said, "Unless this is a scroll that holds Kung Fu Secrets that Master Rhino wishes for you to study, then you are coming with me to tour the city." Brycen then looked over to his table saying "No, those are over there actually." Croc then set the scroll down on the desk and said "Come along Master Brycen, one cannot hide away in this palace forever." Sighing as he unwillingly followed Master Croc, Brycen grabbed his staff and slung it over his back grumbling, "Well I sure as hell can try."

An hour passed and the Masters were now wandering the busy streets of Gongmen. It was late afternoon, and the sun would be setting in a few hours, and Brycen was wishing he was back in the Palace. So many people were out and about, shopping at vendor stands, going in and out of stores, or just standing around talking. As Brycen past them all with Croc walking at his side, he could hear all the whispers going on around him, people shocked to see a Black Bear walking their streets alongside the Councilman Master Croc. Croc noticed the bears discomfort and tried to reassure him saying "Do not worry my friend, once his majesty announces your arrival to the people in a few days, the people will stop being so cautious. Do not fault them; they are just a tad Leary of a new face." Brycen then shook his head no saying "That's not what bothers me." Croc then raised an eyebrow as they rounded a corner and were heading towards the city center. Brycen explained "It's just…this city is so huge. I'm not used to being around so many people like this. Back in the mountains, I was raised in a small house with a Dojo on a mountain, just above a village. I had so much privacy, peace and quiet. It was wonderful. But being around THIS." as Brycen indicated the mass of people that were bustling around them, "It's just going to take me some time to get used to I think." Croc nodded in understanding as he was about to say something when he and Brycen heard a loud scream coming from nearby. "AAIIIIEEEE! Somebody help me!"

Immediately Croc and Brycen raced towards the sound at the far end of the city center. When they approached, Brycen saw about six Pig bandits surrounding a jeweler's cart, with a sheep woman cowering in fear. "Just quit your screaming lady, and hand over all your goods!" the pig with the sword held to the sheep's neck commanded as she was hurriedly trying to fill a large sack he threw at her, while trying not to burst into tears. "P-p-please…I'll do whatever you say, just don't kill me!" the pigs then sneered as the leader said, "Just keep doing what your told and that MIGHT not happen." When a deep voice grabbed his attention, "Oh, I'm pretty certain that ISN'T going to happen." The pigs all turned to see Master Croc brandishing his saw blade alongside a Massive Black Bear wielding a black Iron bow staff, both in fighting stances ready to take on the six bandits.

Brycen then asked Master Croc without taking his eyes off the bandits, "Where are the city patrols?" Croc then grumbled in disappointment, "In between shifts at the moment unfortunately." Brycen then muttered "We need to get Master Rhino to fix that." Croc nodded his head saying "Agreed." One of the pigs called out, "It's Master Croc of the Master's Council! But, who's the Bear with him?" the leader then spat "Who cares!? There's six of us and only two of them, we can take them!" at that moment, the five other pigs all brought forth swords of their own and charged the two Masters. Master Croc then ordered "In the name of his Majesty the Emperor, I order you to drop your weapons and surrender peacefully!" At that moment Croc brought his sword up to deflect a slash aimed at him, while he countered with a swift swipe of his clubbed tail. "Are you serious!?" Brycen asked as he vaulted over the pigs, landing in front of the sheep woman so that the two Masters were now flanking the bandits. Croc then shrugged his shoulders saying "It's a thing. We have to give them the chance to surrender before we take them." as he blocked another sword strike and jumped up delivering a split kick to two of the pigs. resulting in the nearby citizens to cheer.

Brycen then asked as he was spinning his staff around blocking one pig's sword while attacking another off to his left, "And if they don't surrender?" as Brycen brought his staff around and knocked one of the Pigs into his companion, resulting in the two to fly back into a fruit cart. Again the crowd cheered and began muttering about the skills of this new comer. Croc then shouted "Well, then we deal with the scoundrels the FUN way!" As Croc flipped over a bandit and knocked him in the head with his tail club, knocking him out instantly. Only two pigs remained standing, the leader and one lackey. The lackey charged Croc who merely stepped off to the side and tripped the pig with his tail, forcing the bandit to fall flat on his face, while Croc knocked him out with his tail club once again. The leader was now all alone and was about ready to run, when he turned around and ran straight into Brycen, bouncing off his frame and landing on his rear with his sword sliding away. As he looked up, Brycen had both his arms crossed with his staff over his back once more as he glared at the pig. Brycen then lifted the pig up by the front of his tunic and glared into his face fiercely, a low growl leaving his maw as the pig shook with fear. "I believe you have something that does not belong to you." Brycen stated fiercely, as the Pig grabbed the small sack of jewels from his sash and handed it to Brycen, his hand shaking furiously from fear as Brycen took the bag and said "Thank you." as he then threw the pig into the heap of Bandits Croc had managed to gather up. "Easy, we need to get these fellas to the prison in one piece." Croc said as he began to tie up the bandits with some rope from a nearby merchant.

Brycen ignored him though as he walked over to the sheep lady who was a mixture of both relieved yet a little frightened at the Bear. Brycen keeled down and said to her in a gentle voice, "Mam, if I'm not mistaken, I believe that these belong to you." Brycen said as he handed her the bag of stolen jewels. The Sheep took the bag and then smiled as she said "Oh thank you sir! I would have been ruined if those miserable pigs had run off with these jewels! However may I repay you?" Brycen just held up a hand saying "There is no need. I do not help those who need it for rewards." The sheep then asked as Brycen began to get up, "Please sir, please allow me to reward you. I know!" As the sheep dug through her bag she produced a small jade encrusted necklace in the shape of a rain drop on a silver chain. "Please, accept this token as my thanks." Again Brycen shook his head no as he tried to say "Truly, I do not require any-"But the sheep was surprisingly persistent as she placed the necklace in his paw saying "I must insist. Please, surely a strong man such as yourself, has a lovely girl who would just love it!" Brycen then thought to himself "_If only_…"

Brycen was about to object once more when the sheep asked "If you don't mind my asking mister, may I have the name of the man who helped save me from those horrible ruffians?" Brycen looked down upon her as he took note of the many citizens watching eagerly, waiting to learn the identity of the mysterious Black Bear who fought alongside the Cities' own Master Croc. Brycen pocketed the necklace, realizing the woman would not take it back, and he took a deep breath saying "You may call me Master Brycen…The newest member of the Master's Council to his Majesty the Emperor." Many gasps rang out throughout the crowd as the sheep looked at Brycen in disbelief, and then just as quickly all the citizens around began to bow to the Master in respect as Brycen was mentally face palming himself "_Here we go_…" he thought to himself. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was being treated like he was better than anyone else.

When the sheep lady straightened up she said, "Well Master, I thank you for your protection of my wares, and of your duty to our city!" many citizens began to clap, while Croc was just smiling at the bear as he nodded his head in approval. "_For his first public appearance, he didn't do half bad. I'll have to inform Master Rhino of the people's reaction to him, he will without a doubt be most pleased_." Croc then got Brycen's attention saying "Master Brycen, we should get these prisoners over to Gongmen prison, don't you think?" allowing the Black bear to be the one to make the call in front of the citizens. Brycen nodded his head saying "Right, of course." And with that, Master Croc lead the group of Bandits while Brycen brought up the rear of the party to make sure none of them got away, all the while the people still clapped and some even cheered for the newest Member of the council.

Once they dropped off the bandits at Gongmen prison, Brycen and Croc returned straight to the palace. After a quick dinner, Croc said that he would report in with Master Thundering Rhino, so that Brycen could get an early night. Brycen thanked the Master and then retired to his chambers. Brycen was sitting at his desk, just finishing up reading one of the history scrolls he had borrowed from the Archives, when he heard a voice from behind him, "So, I hear you had quite the day today Master Brycen." Brycen turned to see Master Rhino standing in his open doorway, a pleased expression on his face. Brycen rolled up his scroll and got up to bow to the Master saying, "Master Rhino, yes it was rather eventful…too eventful if you ask me." Rhino nodded as he entered the room and looked around, noticing the dozens of scrolls inside. "I must say Brycen; I can't decide which room holds more knowledge, the Archives, or your chambers." Brycen lowered his head in embarrassment saying "I-I promise that I shall return them to their proper place Master once I finish." Rhino nodded as he walked over to the desk and examined the scroll Brycen had been reading. "**A History of Gongmen**?" Rhino asked as he handled the scroll. Brycen nodded his head saying "If there is one thing that I've learned from my Master, it was to always learn whatever you can about any new place. Plus, I've always had an interest in our countries history."

Rhino nodded as he turned to look at Brycen saying "Your Master taught you well Brycen, and I don't just mean your Kung Fu or your preparation. Humility is the mark of a True Hero." Brycen smiled as he nodded his head saying "Thank you Master Rhino." Rhino nodded his head and began to leave the chambers, "I shall leave you to your time Brycen, but there is one more thing." Brycen looked over to Rhino as the Great Master turned and said, "In light of the events of today, the Emperor has decided to move the announcement of your joining the council up to tomorrow. I suggest you get a good night's sleep Master Brycen, for tomorrow you shall meet the rest of the People, and the leaders of the surrounding villages. His Majesty has already sent his fastest messengers to all of the surrounding villages." Brycen's face fell as Rhino left with a small smirk on his face, closing the wooden door behind him. When Brycen was fairly certain Rhino was no longer in ear shot, he muttered to himself as he wiped his face with his paw, "Perfect…Just…Perfect."

As Brycen walked over to his window, he opened it up looked out and up at the moon, as he muttered to himself "All that Training…and you never prepared me for anything like this Father…***Sigh*** What have I gotten myself into?" And with that, Brycen closed his window, and went to bed, dreading what the next day was about to bring him.

* * *

**And there we go. Chapter 2. That necklace is going to play a decent role in a future chapter but we'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading and remember...**

**REVIEW**


	3. The Announcement of Master Brycen

**Well I finally managed to get another Chapter done. Sorry about the long wait. But My One's Curse to Bear Story was taking up much of my time. And I did say this particular story wasn't on the top of my to do list. But to make up for lost time, I made this chapter a bit longer. Anywa, thanks for stopping by and I hope you Enjoy The Read.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Announcement of Master Brycen**

Brycen opened his eyes just before the first rays of the morning sun could reach his open window as he did most days lately. Ever since he got past his first day, Brycen had woken up before Sunrise each and every day as he had been trained to do his entire life, even on the days Master Rhino didn't require any training to be done. Slowly, Brycen got up from the bed and walked over to his wardrobe. He quietly got dressed and left his chambers, making his way down the palace corridor as stealthily as a cat. No small task for a Black Bear, but one he had accomplished after years of tireless training in the mountains, stopping only once along the way at the Palace kitchen for some fruit that was left out from the night before as a light breakfast. Soon Brycen was approaching the Palace doors where two antelope watchmen stood at attention as he approached , both of them greeting the Bear Master in unison, "Good morning Master Brycen." Brycen waved them to stand at ease as he greeted "Good Morning Gentlemen, has anyone gone out into the courtyard yet this morning?" The Guard on the right said "Not today Master, the palace courtyard is completely empty this morning." Brycen smiled as he said "Excellent, if you'll excuse me then." Both guards stood at attention once again as they said in unison "Yes Master." as Brycen made his way out the doors and into the courtyard.

Outside, Brycen could smell the morning dew on the wet grass patches and planted shrubs, as he made his way through the courtyard, simply enjoying the peace and quiet. Other than a few guards posted on the wall surrounding the palace, the courtyard was completely deserted, just the way he liked it. He hardly got to use the space to practice his Bear style in private ever since he arrived in the city. His staff still slung over his back, Brycen began by breathing deep, and entering his stance. He stayed there for a long moment just holding his stance as he listened to all the sounds around him. He could hear a guard coughing on the wall, while a nearby tree had dropped a single drop of dew from a leaf, as he heard it fall to the ground with a splash. And once the wind blew at his back, Brycen began to practice his forms. He did this for an hour straight, every once in a while catching the stray whisper of a guard admiring his form or a pair of servants bustling into the palace talking in hushed whispers as they watched the Bear Master train. Brycen was in complete focus as he brought his leg around in a low kick, following through with a spin and then held his form. He was completely still…completely focused, there were few times when he felt so focused in his life…it was exhilarating, like he had accomplished something with his training. And yet he could still hear his Father in the back of his mind, pushing him to stride forward, always improving, always perfecting his style, and always be prepared.

And then he heard it, the sounds he had been waiting for coming from right behind him. The sound of two axes being brandished together, along with a single saw blade. Brycen smirked at himself as he waited for his fellow Masters to make the first move, which they did. Ox was first to charge with Croc racing behind him, as the two brought fourth their weapons and attacked. Brycen's eyes shot wide open, as he reached behind him and brought his staff around and ducked low, bringing himself a foot forward and using his entire staff, locked both Ox and Croc's weapons in a parry, as he looked up at the Masters with his same smirk, greeting the two, "Masters, such a perfect morning today, don't you think?" The three pushed away from each other then as Brycen landed in a fighting stance twirling his staff around as he waited for the two senior members to retort.

Ox just snickered as he said "It sure is Brycen, a perfect day for me to finally take you down!" Croc merely rolled his eyes saying "I for one think it is a splendid morning, thank you Brycen, but I must agree with my friend here." as Croc brought his blade around saying "Today is the day that you shall kneel before us in defeat!" Brycen smirked as he merely said "Well, whenever you SENIOR Councilmen are ready, I'm waiting." Ox's nose flared as Croc's eyes widened. "Oh you are going down Brycen!" as Ox rushed the bear, swinging his axes at Brycen like he were a tree. But Brycen wasn't worried. Brycen expertly parried each of the blows, as he slowly backed up after each strike, letting Ox come to him with this spar. Croc noticed this though and so he rushed for his companion shouting, "Ox, he's baiting you!" Ox turned just then to ask "What?" but Croc shouted "You fool, do not look at me!" but before Ox could realize his mistake, Brycen muttered "Too late." As Brycen brought his staff forward in an upward slash, striking Ox from underneath against the jaw, as Brycen took advantage of the momentarily stunned master, finishing with a powerful spin kick, sending Ox flying back a ways, both his axes skidding away.

As Ox tried to get to his feet, Brycen had him pinned to the ground once again with his foot as he aimed his staff at the ox's throat. "Not bad Master Storming Ox, you're starting to get used to my style, after a few more sessions, I might actually have to start trying." Ox however remained silent as Brycen stood over him and he was beginning to feel uneasy. Ox was quiet...Ox was never quiet. Then it hit him, "Uh oh." Brycen muttered as he quickly brought his staff along his back just in time to block a sword slash from Master Croc, who had managed to sneak around to Brycen's blind spot. Brycen whirled to the right as he twirled his staff and struck out at Croc forcing Crocodile on the defensive. As Brycen continued to lay on his assault, he was slowly overcoming Croc's defenses, and when Croc went to block high, Brycen struck low and disarmed the Croc as the saw blade was sent flying into the air. When it landed, the blade was immediately embed into the earth while Brycen had knocked Croc off his feet and onto his back while Brycen once again placed his staff in between the Master's eyes.

"And here I thought Ox's temper actually got the better of him. You two are really working together to take me down, I'm impressed." As Brycen sheathed his staff into its holster along his back he extended a paw to Master Croc, who took it with a smile. as Croc was back on his feet he simply said "Your words are kind Master Brycen." While Ox walked over to them tossing Croc his saw blade, which Croc caught with ease, sheathing the blade at his waist. "I really thought we had you this time Brycen. What gave us away?" Brycen then crossed his arms as he said with a raised eyebrow "Seriously? It was the fact that your mouth was actually closed for a minute that tipped me off." Immediately Croc busted up laughing while Ox merely frowned as Brycen couldn't help but release a few chuckles. All these years where he trained alone with his father, and he never knew what he was missing when it came to having fellow students to train with. During the few short weeks he had been here in Gongmen City, he had managed to forge a friendship with his fellow councilmen Ox and Croc, and often he found himself wondering what it would be like if he had trained alongside them earlier in his life…or rather with anyone else for that matter. Ox finally then said "Yeah well, one of these days Brycen I will be the one to take you down. Just you wait!" Brycen smirked as he said "I look forward to that day Master Ox, truly."

Suddenly Master Thundering Rhino was approaching the three from the Palace steps. When the three other councilmen noticed him they immediately approached the head councilman and bowed in respect, each of them saying "Good Morning Master Rhino." Rhino nodded saying "Good Morning Masters. Master Brycen, as much as I regret taking you away from your training, today is a special day for you." Brycen released a sigh as he nodded his head in understanding. Rhino smirked at his reaction and said "Therefore, you are to return to your chambers and prepare for the announcement that is to take place this afternoon. I have already sent the imperial tailor to meet you outside your door."

Brycen then asked "A tailor? Forgive me Master Rhino, but what is wrong with my normal attire?" Master Ox then added "Brycen, you're being introduced to the entire city by the Emperor himself. No offense, but a sweaty Master's training uniform just isn't going to cut it for this." Master Croc then added "He's right, and not only are you being introduced to the entire city, but also to the surrounding village leaders as well. It is a most special occasion indeed." Brycen's shoulders slumped forward as he muttered "Fine, whatever you deem is necessary I suppose. I wouldn't wish to offend the Emperor in anyway," Rhino nodded saying "very good, you are dismissed. I shall come and fetch you when it is time for the announcement." And with that Brycen bowed and began walking up the steps back to his room.

As he neared his chambers, Brycen noticed Ting and a goat man holding a box of tools he would be no doubt using, waiting for him outside his Chamber doors. As he neared them both, Ting and the tailor both bowed as Ting greeted Brycen, "Good morning Master Brycen. Mr. Hao is ready for you two to get started as soon as you are ready." Brycen fought back a sigh not wanting to be rude, as he said "I'm ready to get started if you are Mr. Hao." The Goat nodded as he asked with a smile, "Very good Master, shall we get inside then? We only have a few hours to prepare." Brycen nodded and then opened his door and lead the two inside, with Ting closing the door behind him.

It took an hour of Brycen standing still with his arm outstretched while Hao stood on a stool with a tape measure spouting off numbers for Ting to write down for him. Finally Hao was done with the measuring and Brycen was granted a reprieve while Hao was looking through his wares that he brought with him, choosing the closest attire to Brycen's size that he had so that he didn't need to make so many adjustments. Once he was finished he put the attire on Brycen to examine how it fit. After looking the bear over though, he realized he didn't like the length of the sleeves or the robe and so Brycen was forced to wait for Hao to make more adjustments. This happened twice, and on the third time Brycen was about to strangle the goat when he heard the tailor say "Well I think that should do it. I'll just clean up the cuffs and we're all done Master." Brycen heaved a heavy sigh of relief saying "Thank the gods."

After Hao left, Ling drew Brycen a hot bath and left the Master to freshen up while she took his training clothes to wash them. Once he was through, Ling returned with his Masters Attire and left him to change. After Brycen put back on his Master's attire he threw on his new Councilman's robe, A Black ceremonial robe donning the Emperors Crest on his back in silver embroidey above the Chinese Character for Bear just like his Masters Vest, matching his Master's attire perfectly. He finished the getup by strapping on his steel armbands and was about to leave when he heard a knock on his door. in a moment Hao and Rhino entered the chamber and Hao proceeded to give Brycen a final look over. "Yes, yes, very good, proper fit…proper placement…Well except for this." As Hao was reaching for Brycen's necklace when Brycen stopped him by grabbing his wrist saying rather seriously, "The necklace stays…" Hao was suddenly quite scared as Rhino merely watched from the edge of the room. "B-but Master…I was only-" But Brycen interrupted him saying "It stays…end of story." Hao nodded his head vigorously as he said "I-I understand…Well if you'll excuse me Masters, I shall attend to his Excellency before the announcement. Congratulations on your position of honor Master Brycen." and with that, Hao scurried out of the room.

Rhino then just chuckled as he said "He was just trying to do his Job Brycen." but Brycen was now staring out his window, as if he never heard him. Rhino then stepped forward asking "If you don't mind my asking…what is so important about that necklace?" Brycen then turned as he held the necklace before him staring at it. "It's…the only thing left I have of my Fathers…It once belonged to my Great Grandfather who passed it down to his son, who passed it down to my father. The Symbol is my family crest and…as I said…it's the only thing I have of my Master's. I refuse to take it off for any reason at all. If I offend the Emperor by wearing it, well then, I shall apologize to him and his family…but I will wear it." Rhino nodded his head saying "You won't have to worry about that. Hao is just traditional when it comes to his job. He meant no offense I'm sure." Brycen nodded as he tucked the necklace inside his vest. After taking a deep breath he returned his attention to Rhino who asked "Are you ready?" Brycen nodded his head saying "As ready as I'm going to be." Rhino then smiled as he said "Well then…let's go and introduce you to the people…Councilman Brycen." and with that, Brycen and Rhino left the chambers, and headed down to the main hall to wait for the other Masters, and the Royal Family.

An hour later Brycen was standing at attention alongside Master Croc, Storming Ox, and thundering Rhino as the Emperor stood before the people of Gongmen city atop of the balcony leading into the throne room, with his wings outstretched, while his wife and son stood off to his right, as they watched. The Emperor then continued with his introduction, and Brycen was a nervous wreck as a trickle of sweat ran down the back of his neck. "My people! Today is a most glorious day for Gongmen City! For today, A New Master has joined the Ranks of the Masters Council here in Gongmen City!" The people cheered at this as Brycen was now beginning to clench his fists to help calm his nerves. On the surface, Brycen appeared stoic, with no emotion whatsoever on his face. But inside, he was doing everything he could not to just turn around and head back inside the palace. The Emperor then continued, "Many of you have heard of the events that occurred yesterday in the Market Square, and how Councilman Master Croc, with the assistance of our Newest Master, brought a stop to those heinous crimes against my people!" Again the people cheered as Croc Merely bowed his head in gratitude. The Emperor then went on "Therefore, my decision to enlist the help of this Master, has only been confirmed through his actions to protect and serve my people in the Name of the Emperor of Gongmen City. Citizens! It gives me great Honor to introduce to you all, the newest member of the Masters Council. The Hero of the Northern Mountains himself. Councilman Master Brycen!"

As the Emperor stepped to the side, Brycen took a deep breath and walked forward so that the people might be able to get a good look at the new Master. Immediately he was met with a sea of cheers and roars as the people accepted him as a Councilman. Brycen couldn't believe all these people were here just to see HIM. After a moment Brycen extended his paw and the people quieted, eagerly awaiting the Master to speak. Brycen then turned to the Emperor who wore a genuine smile on his face while his wife also smiled at the Black Bear. Shen however merely nodded his head, his face almost as emotionless as Brycen's. Brycen then turned to the people and shouted out "Thank you all for your kind and generous welcome to your fair City. It is an honor to be chosen to serve the Emperor alongside some of the greatest Masters of our time. I will work hard to do my part to make Gongmen city a better place, in the service of his Majesty the Emperor. This I swear to you all, the People of Gongmen City, and to his Majesty the Emperor!" Once Brycen had finished Brycen turned back to the emperor and bowed as the people once again cheered for the new councilman. The Emperor then returned to the balcony's edge and called out "Let us all Welcome Master Brycen to Gongmen City. Let the Celebrations, Begin!" Immediately fireworks from the neighboring factory were set off resulting in the citizens to cheer even louder than before, as the Masters and the Royal family made their way inside the palace.

A few hours later, Brycen was standing in the Grand ballroom as he was constantly introduced to many of the cities leaders and head figures by the Emperor himself. Although Brycen wore a smile through most of the greetings, he wanted nothing more than to just go back to his room and hide away. Finally, the Emperor had brought him up to a new face, and Brycen was shocked to see it was a Panda of all things. This was the first time since leaving the mountains he had seen another Bear before. Did this mean there were other bears in the city? The Emperor apparently was a bit surprised as well, as he asked "Pardon me my young man, But I was hoping to introduce Councilman Brycen to your Chief. Where is Chief Chong by chance? Surely he is here in the palace?"

The Panda man then turned and bowed as he stared at the ground, "Your excellency, Master Brycen sir…I humbly beg your forgiveness on the behalf of my Chief. I was sent in place of him due to certain complications back in my Village." The Emperor then asked slightly worried, "Complications? I do hope everything is alright." The young Panda man then said "Sire…I'm afraid it is not. An illness has struck my village sire…many of the men are sick and cannot work in the fields. Chief Chong and his wife Lady Xiu have been working tirelessly in ending to the sick and working in the fields. The Chief begs for your forgiveness Councilman Brycen, but he refused to leave his people in such a state." The Emperor was about to say something when Brycen spoke up first. "My forgiveness is given most willingly. A man who puts the wellbeing of others before himself is a man I can truly respect."

Brycen then turned to the Emperor and asked "Your Excellency, perhaps we might send several healers to this village. This is the first I am hearing of an outbreak that has affected so many people in a village." The Emperor nodded as he said "My thoughts exactly Councilman Brycen. I shall have a patrol escort a group of the city's finest healers to the Village in the morning." The Panda man looked to the ground heartbroken as he said "But…sire…I cannot accept that without the consult of the Chief…what if we cannot repay the city for its service?" the Emperor smiled as he said "My dear Panda, I ask you not to worry about such things…once this outbreak has settled, I shall send the council to your village where they and Chief Chong will come to some new trading agreement as repayment…I do wish your people good health young man. Master Brycen, if you will come with me please?"

And with that, Brycen bid the panda farewell and followed the emperor. Once they were near the center of the ballroom the Emperor then turned and said "Well that should be the last of them. I apologise you did not get the opportunity to meet Chief Chong, he's a rather lively one that man." Brycen merely smiled as he said "Apologies are not necessary, I just hope the healers can help his people." The Emperor then nodded as he said "Indeed." Brycen then happened to look over and notice Shen looking up at the balcony above with a rather unusual amount of interest. Following his gaze, Brycen managed to see a dark figure wrapped in a black robe with a mask covering his face, as he appeared to be…notching a bolt onto a crossbow!? Brycen immediately realized the Emperor must be the target as he shouted "GET DOWN!" as Brycen immediately placed himself infront of the Emperor and shoved him back. The People gasped as Rhino looked up at where Brycen was staring at and saw the assassin. "Protect the royal family!" Rhino Roared and immediately Ox went over to the Emperor's wife, while Croc got to Shen. Rhino was rushing for the Emperor who was now on the ground when he saw the assassin let loose the bolt. "NO!" Rhino called out. But Brycen was ready.

Time slowed for the Black Bear, as Brycen watched the bolt leave the crossbow. Immediately, using his mind's eye, Brycen was able to predict the path of the incoming projectile, as he brough his palm forward, spreading his fingers wide open. Just before the bolt past his fingers, Brycen began to close them around the shaft of the bolt, gripping it tightly as he brought the bolt around in a twirl and redirected the bolt right back towards the assassin, lodging the bolt into his left shoulder. The assassin howled in pain as he brought his right paw over his shoulder and began to try to stop the bleeding.

Rhino was staring at Brycen in wonder as he said "What an amazing technique…Brycen." Brycen then shouted over to his servant who was standing by one of the tables, "TING!" immediately the antelope brought out Brycen's staff and holster as she threw it over to him. He had instructed her to keep it close just in case anything happened. Prepare for anything. Another lesson his father had drilled into him at a young age. Brycen caught the staff and removed it from his holster and then tossed it over to Rhino as he shouted, "Protect the Emperor and his Family. I'll deal with the assassin!" Rhino nodded as he looked over at Croc saying "Leave Shen with Ox, I want you to go with Brycen! We can't let that scum get away!" Croc nodded as he and Brycen raced for the ballroom doors, all the while Brycen tore off his Ceremonial councilman's robes leaving him in his Master's attire. Hao wasn't going to be happy with him one bit.

As Brycen and Croc rounded a corner, they were about to rush up a flight of stairs when they stopped. There standing at the top of the stairs holding his wounded shoulder, was the assassin. His face was wrapped in rags to hide his identity, so Brycen and Croc couldn't determine what the assassin was, let alone who. Brycen the heard the figure snarl, as Croc shouted "In the Name of his Majesty the Emperor, I order you to surrender to the Masters Council at once!" The assassin scoffed as Brycen readied himself for anything. The Figure then turned and ran back up the steps with Brycen hollering "After him!" as the Black Bear began taking the stairs 2 at a time, with Croc following closely behind. Brycen was gaining on the assassin but there was still a considerable distance between them as Croc did his best to keep up with the two. As the assassin rounded a corner Croc shouted, "There's nothing down their! We have him cornered!" and so Brycen picked up his pace, following the assassin.

Once they rounded the corner the found the assassin standing at the edge of a balcony looking out over a railing. "Nowhere left to run scoundrel. Now surrender!" The assassin turned and faced the two Masters, as he eyed Brycen viciously. No doubt because Brycen had just robbed him of a rather sizable bounty on the Emperor's head. As Brycen took a step forward he repeated "Nowhere to run…You lose scumbag." The assassin laughed and Brycen realized he was indeed male. "My dear Masers…There is always a way out." The assassin then jumped back onto the railing and Brycen rushed him shouting "Don't do it!" But before Brycen could reach the figure, the assassin leaned back and fell from the railing's edge, before Brycen could reach him, "Damn…" Brycen muttered, as he watched the figure fall and eventually hit the ground below…He was dead."

Master Croc was beside Brycen right then as he said "Well…his Majesty isn't going to like this…not one bit." Brycen nodded and together, the two Masters began to head down to the Palace courtyard. When they arrived, many servants were huddled around the corpse, as Croc shouted "Out of the way! step back, All of you!" the servants and guards all backed away as Brycen approached the corpse. Brycen then knelt down and removed the wrappings around the assassin's face. When he was finished, he was now staring at the face of a gray furred wolf. "A Wolf?" Brycen muttered while Croc was merely silent. Suddenly the Emperor and Rhino were on the scene as Rhino kept the Emperor a safe distance away, while several Guards placed themselves between him and the assassin. Rhino then asked "The assassin…is he?" Brycen then stated flatly "He's dead…we weren't able to get any information out of him before he jumped." Rhino sighed but nodded his head. Brycen then began searching the assassin's person. He found several small knives and a small hand crossbow, a small money pouch, and…that was it. There was nothing to determine if he was a hire hit-man, or if he was working alone.

Once Brycen was finished, a few guards hauled the assassin away as Brycen walked up to the Emperor and asked "Your Majesty, are you alright? I didn't hurt you when I shoved you before, did I?" The Emperor just smiled as he said "Master Brycen…your actions have saved my life. If all it takes for me to live another day is some slight discomfort, then I am more than grateful to oblige." Rhino then handed Brycen back his staff, as the Black Bear took it and bowed to the Emperor. Rhino then clasped the Bears back as he said "You did excellent work tonight Brycen. I'm just sorry this event occurred on such an important day for you." Brycen smirked as he said "You kidding? I was itching to get out of those robes all day!" Rhino and Croc laughed a bit at that. The Emperor then stated "Well, I shall return to my Wife, No doubt she is still worked up about recent events…Thank you once again Master Brycen. I shall find an appropriate way to thank you soon." Brycen Bowed as the Emperor turned and was escorted into the palace by a couple of guards.

As Brycen watched the Emperor retreat back into the Palace, his eyes drifted upward tone of the higher levels. There standing outside his Chambers on a balcony stood Lord Shen, as he looked down upon his father with what Brycen could have sworn was…a frown? "_No…that can't be. Perhaps Lord Shen is merely distraught due to the attempt against his father's life. I'm sure that's it_." But as Brycen and Shen's eyes met briefly, he became less sure of himself, as the white Peacock turned and retreated back into his chambers.

Brycen then began to think about how Shen had been looking in the direction of where the assasin was perched. "_No…if Shen saw the assassin he would have said something…he must have been looking at something else… Besides, why would he have his own father assassinated_? _It makes no sense._" But although Brycen was trying his best to ignore it, the Master within him was saying one thing…Power. Rhino then walked up to the Black bear and asked "Is something the matter Brycen?" Brycen shook his head from his thoughts as he replied, "No…it's nothing…I think I'm going to turn in early tonight, now that the Emperor is safe." Croc nodded as he said "Not a bad idea. The Emperor has already begun sending the guests home. But before you leave, I must ask you. That technique you used in the Ballroom…what was it?" Rhino then added "Yes, my Horn Defense is impervious to any technique yet not even I can redirect incoming projectiles like that…What is the name of that technique?" Brycen smirked as he revealed "It's a technique my Grandfather created for the warriors of Bear Style. Since we have a hard time dodging projectiles because of our large stature, this technique helps us cope with that disadvantage. It's called the **Razor Rebound **Technique." Croc smiled as he said "Well it is quite impressive to say the least. I shall remember that technique when we spar next." Brycen chuckled as he said "You would do well to do so…If you will excuse me Masters." And with that, Brycen left to return to the Palace.

As he made it to his chambers, he saw Ting waiting outside his door holding his holster for his staff. "Ah, thank you Ting. I was wondering where that got to." As Brycen took the holster and placed his staff inside. Ting then bowed as she said Of Course Master…I also managed to reclaim your councils Robes for you, they are hanging in your wardrobe. There is also a tray with your supper waiting for you inside. Will there be anything else this evening?" Brycen smiled as he said "No Ting, that is quite enough. You may call it an early night and go home." The Antelope servant bowed and said "As you wish Master." And with that, Ting bowed and left the Master to his privacy.

Brycen then entered his chambers and released a heavy sigh. After he set his staff next to his bed, he ate his dinner that Ting had left him and decided to review one of the Kung Fu scrolls Rhino had given him. Deciding that there wasn't much left for him to do, Brycen was about to call it a night when a random thought occurred to him. It was the Panda man he had met before and how he kept apologizing to Brycen that his village leader was unable to attend the celebrations. Out of everything that happened that day, learning that there was a village of Panda bears living nearby out in the country was probably the highlight of his day. "Perhaps Rhino will allow me to travel with him to this village when he goes to negotiate the new trading terms…Chief Chong…I wonder what kind of Man he is? Hmph." And with that, Brycen blew out his candle and went to sleep.

* * *

**Well there is Chapter 3. If you are reading this story and have not read Chapter 16 of A Legend is Born: The Dragon Warrior, Hero or Avenger? I suggest you do so, since the next Chapter will take place after the first meeting between Brycen, Chong and Xiu. Thanks for reading, and remember... **

**REVIEW.**


End file.
